User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 Start new inquiries below this line Help! I've been trying to upload a commission I just finished. The first time, there wasn't a '.' between the file name and the 'JPEG' bit, but I fixed that, uploaded a new version of the file, but the thumbnail is not coming up. Is there anything I can do to make it show up? Here's the file: It came up on here (Really giant) for a second, but it isn't showing up on the file page or on any other pages when I insert it. Now the link isn't even showing up! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Okay. I thought it was something with me. Thanks! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Spam I think someone made a spam article. Коментарий. Fun fact: It's in Russian, and there's nothing vulgular or offensive. But spam, anyway. Umrag the Destroyer 12:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Admins At Talk:Galadriadhar it has a link to . When I went there, it said that there are 4 admins for this wiki. When I looked at the Editors page, it only had yourself, Ember_Nickel and Cornflower on there. This means that there's an admin on this wiki that isn't listed. Please could you rectify this mistake. John-E Gutripping! 15:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ah Chatbox rules The rules that Maylee riverpebble was refering to was a thing that lasted about 2 months but now is pretty much gone. It was if you say hello or hi you would be attacked and such, it was a type of thing to make chatting more interesting and not just go, hi sm, hi danthemanb. I beleave hollyfire started it. but soon people just came up with other silly stuff sich as the elven work mellon (hello in elvish) and the rule faded away. just filling you in.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 20:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Talk:Galadriahar this page won't work John-E Gutripping! 16:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Redwall figurines I just found the entire set of five redwall figurines at a garage sale from a friend of Julie Londons. I'll be putting them up individually on eBay at the end of the week. My eBay seller name is CoyoteChrist. My e-mail is markoalert@eathlink.net. Thanks, JM Anon User comment An anon user has used vulgar language on the news thing, hte REdwall ARt contest--Longshot Let's talk! art deletion ok. do i put the template on the talk page of the file? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 22:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) hey lordTBT, could you please delete these pictures. they're embarrasing and useless. thanks! File:Sad Squirrelmaid.jpg File:Pic for Fate of nine.jpg File:Enhydra.jpg File:Amber Streamgale.jpg File:Lenima the badger.jpg File:Sornia Treeflyer 2.jpg File:Sornia Treeflyer.jpg File:Bucko vs Iceclaw.jpg File:Swiftleg and Leapleg.jpg File:Nineclaw.jpg --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Block IP You may wish to block IP . He has vandalized three pages so far. You may also want some more admins here :P Thanks, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 18:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Redwall Muck Page I believe someone is deleting information and inserting spam on this page: Redwall MUCK. Didn't know what to do so I figured I'd leave it up to the admin to revert it... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Family tree How do I create a family tree? (sorry if this is a bit random, but I thought I'd ask) And also, any poll I make doesn't work. I can't figure it out John-E Gutripping! 16:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :) It's good just to :) once in a while. Eh, M'lord?Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Deletion... Can you please delete my newest upload, File:when fren met kyle.png? I don't know what's wrong with it, but it's not showing up so I figured it would be useless to keep it. Thanks, Fren the Fearless Think before clicking this text, kid. 02:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Fan Art Hi LordTBT, I was wondering if you would tell me how did you set up your fanart page? I'm having trouble trying to get artwork in neat rows going across the page. Is there a special template or specific code for this? Zaran Rhulain Message me! :Ok, I'll give credit, but I was just asking how you did you set up the pictures so that they are next to each other without using the normal left, right position text such as or . Or is this a default feature that comes with a wikia? ::~Zaran Brian Jacques Hi LordTBT, This is Lilac Stormrudder I had a question did you ever meet Brian Jacques in person? If you did what's he like? Is he nice? Right I wasn't meaning it to be. Thank You! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Re:Redwall Timeline All of the events are in the wrong period, TBT! Some of the events that relate to pre-building of Redwall Abbey, are post-building of Redwall Abbey! Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 14:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) PS: If you're still confused, just send me another message. I'll do it myself. well well! It startling how many users have been joining of late. Could it be a result of many wanting to enter your contest? Spotlight Request Hi -- I think that sounds like a good idea. I'll add you to the list, but also please remind me closer to february :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ahh yes because we can't tell which one is ours right? :And might i ask if you could help me find my "Rules of my art" page. It had an etire thing for people to fill out when the request art, and for some reason I can't find it. May you help me? Sambrook the otter 21:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Redwall Timeline LordTBT, the Redwall Timeline is in a mess. All the periods are jumbled up, and even the most obvious are still confused. I have moved Loamhedge Abbey's plague to the Period of the Tyrants, but there is still a lot to do. Thanks, --John-E Gutripping! 16:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Art Hey, Lord TBT? I just wanted to clarify this: You're saying that ALL styles of art, as long as is Redwall related, is okay? Somewhere along the lines you made me and a lot of other people think that you where limiting the styles to... we didn't know what. We thought you where saying we couldn't do anthro, or anything else for that matter. I'm sorry if I got overly upset and put some needless junk on your page. I'm a pretty defensive person, and sometimes get a bit angrier than I should. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, thank you. I guess we all just misunderstood what you meant. So, I'm pretty excited about the Redwall art contest. I don't know if I'll be able to join, though. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Hey Lord Trawn Blade, Sorry about all the rot thats going on due to your deleting of pictures. Could you, perhaps, help me out? See, just to get this to end sooner, I have made a Redwall fan art wikia, and I REALLY don't know where to start. I mean, Redwall wiki in its self is wonderfully engineered, so I was wondering if you could help me out to make the site work out right, and to look just as great as this one does! :Thank you so much, and I truly am sorry. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 18:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) STOP!!! ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE. THIS MEANS YOU!